


Same Time Tomorrow Night

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Once is never enough... This story is a sequel toThe Stakeout.





	Same Time Tomorrow Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Stakeout2:  
Same Time Tomorrow Night

# The Stakeout 2: Same Time Tomorrow Night

This time he'd remembered the condoms.  And this time, they could take it a little slower, take time for a little romance...  not that last night hadn't been... well, spectacular was the only word that came to mind.  Ben smiled reminiscently. 

His intentions were good and, like most good intentions they didn't last very long.  Ben opened the door as soon as he heard the quiet knock, and his lover came through the gap as though he'd been jet propelled and plastered himself over Ben's chest. 

Ray managed to release Ben's earlobe long enough to make a plaintive protest about how godawful _long_ twenty four hours could be, and Ben responded in the only sensible way... by closing Ray's mouth with his own.  They stumbled to the wall, and this time Ray was the one leaning against it while Ben leant against him.  His back was still sore from the impact last night. 

So much for romance... 

There was a hard breathing silence for a while as Ray seemed to be trying his hardest to suck out Ben's tonsils with a little help from his tongue.  Oh, he tasted good...  Ben's tongue did some exploration of its own, but his hands were busily pulling off Ray's clothing.  Sensibly, Ray had worn a sweater and jeans tonight and the whole process took hardly more than a minute.  Ben moaned and bent his head to suck at a dark, luscious nipple. 

"Oh God... Benny..." 

Ray arched his hips off the wall and Ben grasped his already erect cock and began to pump it gently.  He didn't want it to be over too soon.  Ray's long fingers began fumbling with Ben's clothing, and with an effort, Ben managed to co-operate at little.  Enough, at any rate, to get the job done.  Then he straightened, pressing the length of his body against Ray's and moving in a commanding rhythm.  He slid his hands over Ray's buttocks, drawing him closer, and nuzzled his neck. 

Suddenly Ray's hands cupped his face, and their mouths locked together again.  He was losing it, just as he had last night, but this time he didn't care.  He wanted to bury himself in Ray, literally and figuratively, and never come out again.  Ray wrapped one long leg around his hips and thrust into Ben's already aching groin, sending fire through him. 

"Ray... the chair..." 

He was released, after a moment, and Ray's green eyes stared into his speculatively. 

"The chair?" 

Ben nodded helplessly.  Ray grinned.  "OK." 

Ray had to almost drag him over to the armchair, it seemed as though his legs had gone to sleep.  The rest of his body was anything but asleep...  he gave Ray a gentle shove and Ray dropped down into the chair.  For a moment Ben stood looking down at his lover, sprawled naked and aroused beneath him.  His fingers strayed unconsciously to his cock. 

Hands touched his hips, drawing him forward, and Ray's mouth closed around the tip of his cock and sucked him inside.  Ben swayed forward, assuming an instinctive rhythm as he caressed Ray's shorn hair.  He was content for the moment to feel the soft tickle of it against his palms and the steady sucking on his cock, but he already knew what he wanted to do.  When he couldn't wait a moment longer, Ben drew back and dropped to his knees between Ray's parted thighs. 

Now he had to look up, slightly, into Ray's pensive face.  They exchanged a slow smile as Ben leaned forward, spreading his body across Ray's once more.  They shifted lazily against each other, their cocks rubbing together, and Ben began a thorough exploration... mouth, face, throat, chest... his route taking him inevitably downwards to the hot, living core of his lover rising from between the slender thighs.  Oh, Ray was beautiful there.  Beautiful everywhere, but especially there...  Ben kissed the proud flesh tenderly and heard Ray groan. 

He cupped his palm along the thick dark shaft and brushed his cheek against it lightly as he kissed and licked the paler skin of Ray's belly and thighs until it gleamed with his saliva.  Finally, as he knew they would, Ray's long fingers tangled in his hair and turned his head slightly.  Obediently, he took the cock into his mouth, overwhelmed by the scent, and now, the rich taste of his lover's arousal.  The world narrowed to this...  the hot pulsing cock in his mouth, the throb of his own cock as he took it in his hand. 

Ray's hand caressed the back of his head, and Ben shifted slightly, sliding one arm behind his lover to stroke his lower back.  He was almost reclining now, his head resting lightly against the inside of Ray's thigh and he knew that Ray could see him pumping his cock.  That was part of the pleasure...   Ray's free hand began to slide over his shoulder, down his arm and back up again.  He opened his eyes and stared up into Ray's face as he sucked. 

Tiny tremors rippled under his cheek and set off a chain reaction in his own body.  He went with it briefly, then  drew away, wanting more.  Much more.  Ray waited, watching him to see what he'd do next.  Trusting him.  Ben kissed the soft belly and went back onto his knees again, rising up until his cock was level with Ray's groin.  His hands slid up the insides of Ray's thighs, then lifted them, parting them still further until they rested across the arms of the chair. 

A complicitous grin flickered across Ray's lips and he slid down a little, shifting until he was comfortable in the new position.  Now he was completely exposed... the dark arrow of his cock rigid across his belly, the textured skin of his sac loose over the tightly drawn up balls... the wiry black hair clustering around the eagerly pouting anus.  Ben leant down to stir the tight curls with his tongue and lingered there, unable to drag himself away. 

The steadily rising chorus of moans finally distracted Ben from his attentions and he reached, at last, for the pack of condoms left beside the chair when he'd set up the room earlier.  Ray fell silent, watching his preparations with unconcealed impatience, and was rewarded when Ben slid deep inside him.  Overwhelmed, as he always was, by the feel of Ray's body holding him, Ben pressed his full length into Ray's arms and shivered uncontrollably. 

"It's OK, Benny..." 

Ray's voice was hoarse with passion, his body shifting restlessly with the urge to respond, but he waited out this crisis as he always did, until Ben was able to move again.  He leaned back now, thrusting forward with his hips, holding onto the armchair for balance.  The smooth glide of his cock inside Ray's body was heaven...  Gradually, he increased the pace until they were both rocked by the force of his thrusts and Ray's soft grunts and moans were matched by his own. 

From long experience, Ben knew that Ray couldn't last very much longer, not when he was being fucked with such intensity.  He watched as Ray began to pump his cock fiercely, wanting to see him come, wanting to hear his cries, to smell the richness of his scent.  He changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and felt Ray stiffen against him, his eyes widening.  He felt Ray's orgasm take him, as if it was his own. 

In a dense silence broken only by their breathing, Ben feasted his eyes on Ray's body, limp as a rag doll in the armchair.  Beautiful... sensual... exotic...  And he was still with him, still hard inside him.  He felt no compulsion to climax, though he knew it would return, and with greater force.  For now, it was enough to know that he had given Ray this pleasure. 

Slowly, Ray's eyes opened.  A smile spread across his lips and sent shivers of pleasure though Ben.  Soon his body would make its demands felt and he would be on the familiar, though no less awe-inspiring, precipice, poised to plunge.  Ray pushed himself up slightly, wrapping his legs around Ben's body, and managed to lean close enough for a long kiss.  Ben prolonged it until he could hardly breathe and his body shook with need, then reluctantly withdrew from Ray. 

Ray smiled and stroked his face lightly.  Even that sent tremors through him. 

"What do you want, love?" 

He couldn't answer.  Could only stare at Ray dumbly and trust him to know what he needed.  Ray kissed him again, gently and slid down from the chair, twisting around in the narrow space so that he too knelt, facing the chair.  Ray leaned into the chair, pressing his ass back against Ben's groin.  With a sob, Ben tipped forward, flattening himself along Ray's back.  Not inside him this time, but driving hard along the cleft of Ray's buttocks, with far more force than he would ever dare to use otherwise. 

His arms went around Ray's waist, one hand sliding down to hold the swollen, swaying genitals protectively close to Ray's body.  Ben buried his face in the nape of Ray's neck and gave himself up to his own hunger.  He was flying...  He was Icarus... soaring to the sun's blazing heat... plunging broken back to earth... to Ray... 

Heat.  Incredible heat, all down his chest and belly, under his cheek.  And wetness... sweat or maybe tears.  Maybe both.  The violent pounding of an overtaxed heart... Ray's heart, his own... was there a difference?  He lay, dazed, in the tangle of arms and legs that was Ray.  No other lover had ever given him this gift.  Only with Ray could he let go at the edge of the precipice.  Only Ray could be trusted to catch him when he fell...  Only Ray. 

 


End file.
